User interfaces such as software control panels have been deployed in various software applications. These control panels are deployed to allow a user to change the appearance and functionality of an application.
Unfortunately, traditional control panels are static, i.e., they are not dynamically updated. For example, a traditional control panel will simply ask a control driver as to what is available, i.e., it does not allow data to be changed.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel method and apparatus for dynamically configuring a control panel.